Incense burners are well-known and appreciated in the art. As a general rule, incense burners include a burning chamber for receiving and holding incense while the incense is being burned. One of the major disadvantages of incense burners of the prior art, is that conventional incense burners are not designed to burn efficiently and cleanly. For example, many incense burners include a generally closed burning chamber except for an open top. These types of incense burners do not generally provide a sufficient oxygen supply to the burning chamber to enable the device to burn cleanly and efficiently.